total_drama_crazinessfandomcom-20200214-history
Y2.015K: Ka-Boom!
Quotes Getting Ready For New Year's Eve Eileen: (on the phone) Oh my gosh Jess, Jarrod is going to have a balls-deep NYE party on top of the Hollywood sign and we're both invited! Jessie: OMG I am so there, I am going to put on my sluttiest dress and when the clock strikes Midnight tonight, I am going to totally French-kiss you. Eileen: Oooh, I'd totally love that! I'm carpooling with Barbara in her C.O.C.K car. Don't worry, I wasn't disgusted about this even though I hate actual cock. See you at 10! Jessie: See you then, Eileen. Then us and Barbara will party our fucking asses off!. (Hangs up) Rachel-Lou: So you, Urbi and I are going to rent a limo and flash our tits across Beverly Hills at the strike of Midnight. Juli: That's right! Our older sisters are assholes! Rachel-Lou: I hear you. Jessie, Adoriabelle and Barbara are total bitches. See you at 11. Yoshi: You girls have plans for tonight? Jessie: I've been invited to a party on top of the Hollywood sign! Yoshi: Cool, be careful you don't hurt yourself. Rachel-Lou: I'm going to Beverly Hills with Juli and Urbi in a limo. Yoshi: Awesome plan, RL. Well I'm going to Planet Hollywood and have some shots with some of my friends. Jessie: Now that's a cool dad! Jessie's Mom: Where the fuck are you all goin'? Yoshi: Shots! Rachel-Lou: Limo party! Jessie: Kick-ass party on the Hollywood sign! Jessie's Mom: Well tough shit, you're all going to stay here because of Y2.015K. I was told by some computer nerd that when the clock hits Midnight tonight, all of the world's devices will fail and all shit will set loose. Rachel-Lou: Mom that's bullshit, just let us go and celebrate New Year's because we all have waited 364 days for this. Jessie's Mom: What was the gift for Christmas you always wanted, but didn't get last week? Yoshi: Nunchucks. Jessie: An iPhone 6! Rachel-Lou: A dead Jessie? Jessie's Mom: Well, they're all down the basement. (pushes Jessie, Yoshi and Rachel-Lou down the basement) Now quick, put on these radiation suits. Rachel-Lou: Seriously? Jessie's Mom: You wanna die after midnight? Then put them on! Rachel-Lou: Alright already. Here Comes 2015 Jessie: It's almost Midnight. Diane: I am here live at Planet Hollywood where this large disco ball will usher in a new year. Before we give shout-outs, let's look back at the people we have lost this year. Eileen: I know I'm sad about the loss of Charlotte Dawson but I'm also pissed that Jessie isn't here. If she doesn't arrive before Midnight, we are so splitting up! Barbara: Eileen, don't be pissed, be party! Eileen: I think you had too much Barbara. Barbara: Fuck you. I can't remember where I parked my C.O.C.K. 20 minutes later... Diane: Time for the countdown. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! (Everyone in the background cheers) Rachel-Lou: A flaust Mom, right now I could have been in Beverly Hills, flashing my ta-tas at cheering boys. Jessie: Yeah and Eileen might break up with me you (Bleep)! Yoshi: Why is my iPhone 5 telling me to fuck off and giving me the rude finger? Jessie's Mom: Hold on... (A series of explosions occur) A week after Y2.015K Yoshi: Well, the Y2.015K conspiracy was true and it may have destroyed 60 - 70% of our home but at least none of us have been mutated. Jessie: Barbara just came to our house 10 minutes ago and said that 90% of the people who went to Jarrod's party were crushed by the letters on the Hollywood sign, including Eileen and Jarrod. Rachel-Lou: Good riddance to Twerk Boy and that slut you used to date. Jessie: Shut the fuck up. Yoshi: Where the fuck is the rest of the pancakes and Hamburger Helper? (Jessie's mom belches) Yoshi: Oh for fucksake, that was a quarter of a month's worth of food! Jessie, Rachel-Lou, I want you two to find some food and perhaps find some of your friends. Jessie: Ok dad, what are going to do? Yoshi: Make fire with the stuff around me. Looking for the friends Rachel-Lou: How are we supposed to find food in these conditions? (Jessie sniffing) Jessie: Holy shit, I can smell good things near Planet Hollywood. Chaim: Mmm... this is so delicious. Can I cook or what? Adoriabelle: Tastier than frog's legs. Perhaps we should save the rest of her for Chinese New Year. Rachel-Lou: Oh my god, they're eating Jocelyn Baxfield. Jessie: Oh yuck, I wouldn't even eat that. Let's search for our friends. Ciara: It's Ciarly! Fely: Ciarly? It's Felara! Jessie: Girls, what has happened to you? Ciara: Neither of us had any food or water since we got fused together on New Year's Eve. Jessie: Oh my, maybe you two should join us in the food hunt. Ciara: Cool, let's get Jocelyn! Jessie: We saw Chaim and Adoriabelle eat her. Ciara: Ew. Fely: Can't we just go to Diego's house and bang him? Ciara: No way, after what happened 3 days ago. Rachel-Lou: Let's just rebuild this place. A week without heat is starting to freeze my nipples off! Ciara: Good idea, I just hate having to use 4 sweaters at once. Rebuilding LA 3 weeks later... Ciara: Looks like we've got our shelter back. Jessie: Yeah, but I'm still sad that some of our friends are dead, which a few of them were eaten. (glares at Chaim and Adoriabelle) Adoriabelle: What? Jocelyn was already dead anyway! Chaim and I had to eat her like it was Chinese food. Ciara: Yeah, and Fely and I ate Jarrod and Eileen a few hours ago. Jessie: You WHAT!? I'll kill you assholes! Ciara: Oh come on, they both died and their bodies were rotting. Trivia * This episode is based on the Family Guy episode Da Boom. * Barbara owns a C.O.C.K car, but it's not a car with a penis on the roof or something, she just drives a car that runs on 2 Carbon molecules, 1 Oxygen molecule and 1 Potassium molecule. * When Diane looked back the people who died in 2014, the following were shown on the screen: Robin Williams, Charlotte Dawson, Joan Rivers and Edna Krabappel. Goofs * Edna Krabappel was shown in the presentation of the people who died in 2014, even though she and her voice actor died in 2013. Gallery Jessie Smells Good Things.png|Jessie smells some cooked food, which happens to be Jocelyn's carcass Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:Non-Canon